Mending
by lilAzIaNpride24
Summary: Shawn and Juliet are broken up. However, through a sentimental event, can they get back together? Will they come to an understanding? Rated T for language. Alternate Ending for "Deez Nups" and spoliers for "Deez Nups" and "Right Turn or Left For Dead."
1. Gratitude

**Hey guys! I'm back with a SHULES fic :) **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters. Happy reading!**

**P.S: This draft was from like 2 weeks ago. I was going to make this a Jules' nightmare about Yin, but yesterday's episode made me change prompts. This is an alternate version of what I think would've happened after "Deez Nups" and on how they got together. This will be a multi-chapter fic that is combined with another prompt I was going to use, so I already know how it will end. Therefore, no discontinuation. Hopefully. I might be a little late with updates because I need to make up a lot of work for school and I'm writing another fanfic for something else. :D**

**Only Psych can make me cry and laugh at the same time. :'(**

* * *

Rain pounded hard against the roof of the surrounding buildings of the lonely street as thunder roared in the distance. One man walked along the sidewalk in nothing, but a dress shirt, a pair of dress pants, and a pair of black loafers. He was drenched, but he didn't care. All that was going on in his mind was his stupid actions at the wedding.

_How could he have been so stupid?!_

Before he knew it, he was in front of the front door of his house. Or what _used_ to be his house.

The man let out a sigh and contemplated on what other choices he had.

He could always stay at Gus' house. Gus did give him the keys.

He could always stay at his father's house, but it was still too soon. The memory of his parents going at it. _Ugh._ He thought as a shiver ran through his body.

He could always stay at the Psych office, but he didn't want to. He wanted to be at _his_ house with _his_ girlfriend in _his_ arms as they "watched" another 80's movie or prepared for bed.

_Girlfriend._

He wondered if she was even his anymore.

_Only one way to find out._

He raised his hand in a fist to knock, but it just stayed there, in midair. His brain was telling him no, to respect her wishes, but his heart was telling him yes. He needed to find out or he would just die of curiosity from replaying different scenarios of what could've been in his dangerously stupid specific and accurate mind of his.

Without warning, his fist proceeded to knock on the door as if it had a mind of it's own.

Finally realizing what he'd just done, he shoved his fist into his jean pocket and waited impatiently for Juliet to open the door as he absentmindedly rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Shawn?" She asked as she opened the door. He was surprised at that fact that she opened, there was a peephole on the door, after all and she usually used it. "What are you doing here?"

"U-uh." He stuttered.

"Come in."

He found her reply surprising, but did what he was told.

"Jules-" He said after finally finding his voice again.

"Look, Shawn, I'm not doing this because I forgive you," Her words chipped away at a tiny piece of hope. "I'm only doing this because if I don't, you'll probably get hypothermia and freeze to death. Literally. As much as I'm angry with you, I don't want you to die, Shawn." She said as she walked into the bathroom where she got a towel and handed it over to him.

"Go take a shower, I'll get a change of clothes ready." He nodded in response as he headed toward the bathroom. Once he was in front of the bathroom, he turned around and called her, "Jules?"

"Yes, Shawn?" She said in a professional tone.

He twinged at that, but continued anyways, "Thank you."

A small smile formed on her face, acknowledging the gratitude, and continued on to their bedroom.

_Oh wait, it wasn't theirs anymore._ He took a sigh and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower.


	2. Had Me At Hello

**Hey~~~~~~~~**

**So I just thought of how in "Right Turn or Left For Dead", Shawn imagines that Juliet and him are talking about marriage and all that and when that happened, I started screaming like a fangirl! LOL. Shawn being so committed is a wonderful, wonderful thing. Only when it's with Jules though. :D XD**

**I'm gonna incorporate that later into the story. I'll probably upload 2 or 3 chapters today. :D **

**Enough of my fangirling. **

**Enjoy~**

**P.S: The flashback is placed around the 5th season.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters.**

* * *

As she heard the water run from the bathroom's shower, she picked out some clothes for Shawn. She knew that he liked to sleep with a light cotton shirt and boxers or sometimes with no shirt at all, but it was still too soon. The lies made her vulnerable and since the incident, her heart's defense mechanism was upgrading.

She decided on a white tank top, his infamous ninja turtle boxers, and a pair of sweatpants he never really wore. She folded it into a neat pile and headed for the bathroom, but something stopped her.

The gleam from a photo frame made her turn to inspect the bright glow.

The picture was from the night of the 1st Annual Police Academy Karaoke Fundraiser. It really was corny and unprofessional, but this was a time where you could escape all the threats and mind games of police work and just relax with your friends.

The formal event was held at a grand reception hall in downtown Santa Barbara and the whole Santa Barbara Police Academy was welcome to go - Shawn, Gus, and Juliet were more than happy to oblige.

Juliet placed the pile of clothes on the bed and sat on the edge of it while holding the picture in her hands. She smiled a sad smile as her thumb ran across the photo. Buzz had taken it and it was of Shawn and Juliet on stage.

_Juliet, Shawn, Gus, Henry, Chief Vick, and Lassiter anxiously waited for Buzz - the host of tonight's event - to announce the next random singer._

_Buzz placed his hand in the hat full of over 300 names and took out a slip of paper._

_Buzz stifled back a single as he read the name out loud, "And the next singer is one Detective Juliet O' Hara!" He motioned her to come up on stage as the "audience" clapped their hands in anticapation._

_"You'll do great, Jules." Shawn said to her as he smiled from ear to ear._

_"Thanks." She replied as she proceeded to walk up on stage nervously. She wore a long black strapless dress with black high heels, diamond earrings, and a diamond necklace to match. Her hair was in an elegant form on which Shawn commented on with an 80's movie reference. _

_She took the mike from Buzz's hand and proceeded to place it into the mike stand. While she did so, Buzz handed her a large die. She threw it up in the air and it landed on a promising 3._

_She moved back to her position in front of the microphone and greeted the audience, "Hi everyone." She smiled. "I'm Detective Juliet O' Hara of the SBPD and I kinda have stage fright, so please be accepting." She took a tighter grip on the mike and continued, "The first song I'm going to sing is called "Had Me At Hello." It's from the Disney Channel movie, "Girl Vs. Monster." The crowd laughed in response while Juliet smiled a shy smile as she took the mike out of it's holder and motioned for the band to start._

_**I can feel you comin' from a mile away **  
_

_**My pulse starts racing from the words that you say**_

_**And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue**_

_**That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on**_

_Juliet sang nervously at first, but Shawn could swear that Jules had looked at him while she sang that last part._

_**You don't have to try to hard**_

_**You already have my heart**_

_**You don't got a thing to prove**_

_**I'm already into you**_

_**So,**_

_**Hold, Hold, Hold, Hold me tight now**_

_**'Cause I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say, Don't say goodnight you know**_

_**You had me at Hello**_

_**You had me at Hello **_

_**You had me at Hello**_

_**Don't say, Don't say goodnight you know**_

_**You had me at Hello**_

_Shawn's heart started beating faster and pondered if she was talking to him._

_**Close your mouth, baby don't say a word**  
_

_**'Cause you ain't sayin' nothing **_

_**I ain't already heard**_

_**Plus all of them words get buried with the beats so loud**_

_**And from the speakers blowin' up to this dance song**_

_**You don't have to try to hard**_

_**You already have my heart**_

_**You don't got a thing to prove**_

_**I'm already into you**_

_**So,**_

_**Hold, Hold, Hold, Hold me tight now**_

_**'Cause I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say, Don't say goodnight you know**_

_**You had me at Hello**_

_**You had me at Hello **_

_**You had me at Hello**_

_**Don't say, Don't say goodnight you know**_

_**You had me at Hello**_

_**Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooh, Ooh **_

_****__**Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooh, Ooh**_

_****__**Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooh, Ooh**_

_****__**Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooh, Ooh**_

_****__**Ooooh, Ooooh, Ooh, Ooh**_

_**So, **_

_**Hold, Hold, Hold, Hold me tight now**_

_**'Cause I'm so, so good to go**_

_**Don't say, Don't say goodnight you know**_

_**You had me at Hello**_

_**You had me at Hello **_

_**You had me at Hello**_

_**Don't say, Don't say goodnight you know**_

_**You had me at Hello**_

_She finished off the song and the crowd blew up in applause. She gave them a shy smile and looked over at Shawn who just gave her a comforting smirk._


	3. A Thousand Years

**Hey** guys,** I'm back with another chapter! :D**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych, but can't wait until the musical chapter.**

* * *

_"This next song is a personal favorite. I'm sure all of you can relate to this. This is the Glee version of "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri_

_She cued the band to start as she took a glance at Shawn who has staring with anticapation. She closed her eyes and started singing,_

**_The day we met_**

**_Frozen, I held my breath_**

**_Right from the start_**

**_I knew that I found a home for my heart_**

**_Beats fast,_**

_Shawn's heart started beating faster as he recalled the memories of the day they met. She truly was a sight for sore eyes. _

**_Colors and promises_**

**_How to be brave?_**

**_How can I fall when I'm afraid to fall?_**

**_But watching you stand alone_**

**_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_**

**_One step closer_**

**_I have died everyday _**

**_Waiting for you_**

**_Darling, don't be afraid_**

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more _**

_Was she saying what he thought she was saying?_

**_Time stands still_**

**_Beauty in all she is_**

**_I will be brave_**

**_I will not let anything take away_**

**_What's standing in front of me_**

**_Every breath, Every hour has come to this_**

**_One step closer_**

**_I have died everyday _**

**_Waiting for you_**

**_Darling, don't be afraid_**

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_**

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along, **_

_**I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Ooooh, **_

_**Ooooh,**_

_**Ooooh,**_

_**Ooooh,**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**Ooooh,**_

_**Ooooh,**_

_**Ooooh,**_

_**Ooooh,**_

_**One step closer**_

_**I have died everyday**_

_**Waiting for you **_

_**Darling, don't be afraid**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**And all along, **_

_**I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a thousand years**_

_**I'll love you for a thousand more**_

_**I will love you a**__** thousand years**_

_**MmmmMmmm,**_

_**MmmmMmmm**_

_She had finish the song as the crowd applauded louder than before. She gave them a smile and looked over the crowd. Her eyes landed on Shawn and he had his signature smirk on. She smirked back._


	4. Get It Right

**Hi! :)**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not Psych nor any of the recognizable characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the weird way the lyrics are coming out. I tried to space them out by verse, chorus, bridge... etc, but it won't work, so I guess I gotta leave them as is.**

* * *

_"Thank you." She said as she cleared her throat and reached to grab a bottle of water._

_"The last song that I will be singing is a song that is also personal. I want to get into the aspect of the song where it is talking about relationships and not of the hardships. " She gave the crowd a smile before saying, "This song is called "Get It Right." This song is sung by Lea Michele on Glee and I hope you enjoy."_

_She cleared her throat and motioned for the band to continue. The back up singers readied their mics and waited for Juliet to start the song._

**_What have I done? _**

**_Wish I could run_**

**_Away from this ship going under_**

**_Just trying to help_**

**_Hurt everyone else_**

**_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_**

**_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_**

**_And all that you touch tumbles down_**

**_'Cause my best intentions_**

**_Keep making a mess of things,_**

**_I just wanna fix it somehow_**

**_But how many times will it take?_**

**_Ohh, how many times will it take to get it right?_**

**_Get it right?_**

_Is this how she felt? Did she really love me like I did her? Shawn thought as he continued to listen to her sing and find the deeper meanings of the song._

**_Can I start again, with my faith shaken?_**

**_'Cause I can't go back and undo this_**

**_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_**

**_But if I get stronger and wiser_**

**_I'll get through this_**

**_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_**

**_And all that you touch tumbles down_**

**_'Cause my best intentions_**

**_Keep making a mess of things,_**

**_I just wanna fix it somehow_**

**_But how many times will it take?_**

**_Ohh, how many times will it take to get it right?_**

**_So, I throw up my fist,_**

**_Throw a punch in the air_**

**_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!_**

**_Yeah, I'll send out a wish,_**

**_Yeah, I'll send out a prayer_**

**_And finally someone will see how much I care~_**

**_(What can you do when your good isn't good enough?)_**

**_And all that you touch tumbles down_**

**_'Cause my best intentions_**

**_Keep making a mess of things,_**

**_I just wanna fix it somehow_**

**_But how many times will it take?_**

**_Ohh, how many times will it take to get it right?_**

**_Get it right?_**

_"WOW!" Buzz said, clearly amazed. "I didn't know you could sing like that Detective O' Hara!"_

_Juliet gave Buzz a warm smile before saying, "Thank you, everyone!" and proceeded to walk back to her seat._

_"Wow, just wow." Buzz said once again as he reached into the hat to pick out another name._

_The slip of paper came out and Buzz looked uneasy._

_"SBPD's very own, Psychic Consultant, Shawn Spencer!"_

_Their table was uneasy. They've all heard Shawn sing before and it wasn't a pleasant sight. But he did sing well when he was with the Blackapella._

_Juliet had a concerned face on and asked Shawn, "Are you sure about this?"_

_Shawn emulated a mock expression as he said, "I'm hurt, Jules! You doubt my amazing singing abilities." He stood up, flattened some wrinkles and walked up towards the stage. _

_Little did everyone know, they would be in for a treat with his REAL singing voice that Gus hadn't even heard. And Juliet, well she would totally be surprised. He smirked as he threw the big, fluffy die up in the air._


	5. Dumb

**Hey guys! I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. **

**Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of these song lyrics...**

* * *

Recap:

_Little did everyone know, they would be in for a treat with his REAL singing voice that Gus hadn't even heard. And Juliet, well she would totally be surprised. He smirked as he threw the big, fluffy die up in the air._

* * *

_The die spun around it's sides until it landed on a 6._

_Shawn immediately started to practice some vocal exercises and drank a cup of warm tea before receiving the mic from Buzz._

_He placed the mic into the stand before clearing his throat and saying, "Hey, everyone! I'm the head psychic for the SBPD and it seems like I'll be singing 6 songs for you guys." He smiled widely before continuing, "I know most of you are like, 'Get off, Shawn! You suck at singing!', but none of you have heard my real voice." He smirked. "All of my songs today have a special meaning for one special person. She may or may not be here right now." He took a glance over at Juliet and found that she was frowning at the words that came out of his mouth. _

_'She'll find out sooner or later' He thought to himself._

_"Without further ado, the first song I will be singing is called, "Dumb." This is by Andrew Garcia and the songs today will all be modern and not from the eighties." He rolled his eyes and motioned for the band to start._

_**Have you ever had that girl that made your heart skip a beat?**_  
_** Have you ever had that feeling where your words cannot speak?**_  
_** Well, I felt like that before, and I feel like that right now~**_

_He knew right then that he had everybody hooked. Mouths were open, eyes were staring and he couldn't help but smile. He made sure to let Juliet know that this girl was her. _

_As his glance wandered over to her, she blushed intensely and looked down. Shawn smirked at how good of a job he had done._

_** The way you walk you are,**_  
_** Getting in the way of my thoughts, my thoughts**_  
_** Trying to be cool but I'm not, I'm not**_  
_** And now I'm next to you and I feel so**_

_** Da, da, da, da, da, da, dumb (x4)**_

_** It ain't over, I'm gonna stay right by your side**_  
_** 'Cause it ain't over**_  
_** I'm gonna show her that she's mine**_  
_** Cause the way you move and the things you do got me out of my mind**_  
_** I wanna be with you**_  
_** And do I need to prove, cause I'm running out of time**_

_** The way you walk you are**_  
_** Getting in the way of my thoughts, my thoughts**_  
_** Trying to be cool but I'm not, I'm not**_  
_** And now I'm next to you and I feel so**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, dumb (x4)**_

_** I'm getting closer, you're getting further**_  
_** You're making it so hard for me to see**_  
_** I keep on trying, you keep on fighting**_  
_** You're making it so hard for me to breathe**_

_** The way you walk you are**_  
_** Getting in the way of my thoughts, my thoughts**_  
_** Trying to be cool but I'm not, I'm not**_  
_** And now I'm next to you and I feel so…**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, dumb (x8)**_

_** I feel so, I feel so dumb [x5]**_  
_** I feel sooooooooooo, (I feel so… )**_

_Everybody was so surprised at his singing, especially when he held the note at the end of that stanza while the back up singers did their thing._

_**Da, da, da, da, da, da, da, da dumb…**_

_** I'm getting closer, you're getting further**_  
_** You're making it so hard for me to see**_  
_** I keep on trying, you keep on fighting**_  
_** You're making it so hard for me to breathe**_

_**So hard for me to breathe.**_

_He smiled at the crowd as the song finished and let his eyes wander over to his Jules. He wondered if he could do it right this time._


	6. Ships In The Night

**Hi guys~ So, Imma get right into it.**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the songs in this fic, sadly. :'(**

* * *

_"Thanks, everyone. You guys were surprised weren't you?" He let out a chuckle before taking another sip of warm tea and continuing to his next song, "This second song is a personal favorite of mine as it relates to my relationship with a special someone. I hope you guys listen to this carefully. This song is called 'Ships In The Night' and its by Mat Kearney."_

_Shawn readjusted the mic, took a slow breath, and motioned for the band to start._

**_Like ships in the night_**  
**_ You keep passing me by_**  
**_ Just wasting time_**  
**_ Trying to prove who's right_**  
**_ And if it all goes crashing into the sea_**  
**_ If it's just you and me_**  
**_ Trying to find the light_**

**_ Like ships in the night letting cannonballs fly_**  
**_ Say what you mean and it turns to a fight_**  
**_ Fists fly from my mouth as it turns south_**  
**_ You're down the driveway_**  
**_ I'm on the couch_**  
**_ Chasing your dreams since the violent fifth grade_**  
**_ Trying to believe in your silent own way_**  
**_ Cause we'll be okay, I'm not going away_**  
**_ Like you watching at fourteen as it went down the drain_**  
**_ Your pops stayed the same and your moms moved away_**  
**_How many of our parents seem to make it anyway?_**  
**_We're just fumbling through the gray_**  
**_ Trying to find a heart that's not walking away_**

**_ Turn the lights down low_**  
**_ Walk these halls alone_**  
**_ We can feel so far_**  
**_ From so close_**

**_Like ships in the night  
You keep passing me by  
Just wasting time  
Trying to prove who's right  
And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
Its just you and me  
Trying to find the light  
Like ships in the night  
You're passing me by  
You're passing me by  
_**

**_I'm at the airport waiting on the second plane_**  
**_ Had to pack, you had cramps_**  
**_ And I was late heading to a red carpet_**  
**_ They won't know my name_**  
**_ Riding in silence_**  
**_ All that we wanna say_**  
**_ 'Bout to board when you call on the phone_**  
**_ You say I'm sorry I'll be waiting at home_**  
**_ Feels like we're learning this out on our own_**  
**_ Trying to find our way down a road we don't know_**

**_ Turn the lights down low_**  
**_ Walk these halls alone_**  
**_ We can feel so far_**  
**_ From so close_**

**_ Like ships in the night_**  
**_ You keep passing me by_**  
**_ Just wasting time_**  
**_ Trying to prove who's right_**  
**_ And if it all goes crashing into the sea_**  
**_ Its just you and me_**  
**_ Trying to find the light_**  
**_ Like ships in the night_**  
**_ You're passing me by_**  
**_ You're passing me by_**  
**_ Like ships in the night_**

**_ I'm gonna find my way_**  
**_ Back to your side [X2]_**

**_ Like ships in the night_**  
**_ You keep passing me by_**  
**_ Just wasting time_**  
**_ Trying to prove who's right_**  
**_ And if it all goes crashing into the sea_**  
**_ Its just you and me_**  
**_ Trying to find the light_**  
**_ Like ships in the night_**  
**_ You're passing me by_**  
**_ You're passing me by_**  
**_ Like ships in the night_**

_Juliet__ knew he was talking about her and as much as she wanted him, she didn't. She gave him a genuine smile as her mind wandered back to her thoughts._

_She knows that she's in love with him and that without him, she would fade back into the gloomy world she came from, but yet, she's resisting. She's not sure if he can be the man she wants, that she sees a future with. He is, after all, Shawn Spencer. But that doesn't matter anymore because she's head over heels in love with him. She's fallen into the rabbit hole and she doesn't think she has a chance to get out. _

_Maybe it's not a bad thing._


	7. Holding On & Letting Go

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for making you wait for this chapter. So here's my excuse: Allergies, laziness, procrastination of HW and classwork that I had to make up for the end of the marking period, and did I mention allergies? Ugh.**

**Anyways, let's get started.**

**Enjoy~**

**P.S: Exactly what Shawn says about this song, is how I feel about it. It would be perfect as a break up song, but I really, really, really like this song and [spoiler] I had no room for it for the after break up singing extravaganza. :D Happy reading. :]**

**P.P.S: Look out for a couple more chapters. My gift to you all . :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters.**

* * *

_"Thank you so much everyone." Shawn said genuinely. Much to everyone's surprise, he didn't say any 80's references, or some lame joke about how good his hair was. _

_Henry looked at him and found something in his eyes that Shawn so very much avoided showing everyone. It was __**seriousness**__. Henry followed Shawn's gaze and it landed on Juliet. He wasn't surprised at all. If anything, Henry was happy for his son. He knew that from the very beginning, Detective Juliet O' Hara would change Shawn, in a good way. A very good one at that. _

_Everyone who knew Shawn and Juliet, also knew that they had something. Something that they tried so vaguely to hide, but was oblivious to how obvious it was. Henry chuckled at the irony at how Shawn and his heightened observational skills had totally failed him at this one. _

_Now, it was up to Shawn to not screw it all up._

_"The next song I'm gonna be singing has the same meaning-ish to the last song. Warning, the melody is slower so keep up with me here." Shawn said as he gave the crowd a smile. "Some people interpret this as a break-up song, but I like to look at the positive side of things for this song and interpret it as a "ships in the night" kind of feel, so here it goes. Holding On & Letting Go by Ross Copperman." _

**_Is anybody out there?_**  
**_ Is anybody listening?_**  
**_ Does anybody really know?_**  
**_ If it's the end of our beginning,_**  
**_ A cry,_**  
**_ A rush from one breath_**  
**_ Is all we're waiting for_**  
**_ Sometimes the one we're taking_**  
**_ Changes everyone before_**

_This time, Shawn looked directly at Juliet and in his gaze, he poured out all of his emotions as he sang the next verse. _

**_ It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_**  
**_ It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_**  
**_ Some prayers find an answer_**  
**_ Some prayers never know_**  
**_ We're holding on and letting go_**

**_ Sometimes we're holding angels_**  
**_ And we never even know_**  
**_ Don't know if we'll make it, _**  
**_ But we know,_**  
**_ We just can't let it show_**

**_ It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_**  
**_ It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_**  
**_ Some prayers find an answer_**  
**_ Some prayers never know_**  
**_ We're holding on and letting go_**  
**_ Yeah~  
_****_We're letting go_**

**_ It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_**  
**_ It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_**  
**_ Some prayers find an answer_**  
**_ Some prayers never know_**  
**_ We're holding on and letting go_**

**_(Instrumental)_**

_During the instrumental, Shawn kept his eyes closed as if he melted into the music. Which, he did, but he was mostly remembering the time they "Very Close Talked" to one another. How close her lips were, how soft they were, how he ghostly brushed past it during their very close talking, and how he touched her upper lip..._

**_Ohhh ohhh Ohhh~ (x4)_**

**_ It's everything you wanted, it's everything you don't_**  
**_ It's one door swinging open and one door swinging closed_**  
**_ Some prayers find an answer_**  
**_ Some prayers never know_**  
**_ We're holding on and letting go_**


	8. All This Time

**Hey guys, another chapter like I promised. :D **

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters**

* * *

_"I'm getting really tired." Shawn joked. He offered a smile to crowd as he took a sip of his water. _

_"This song is really straight forward, so listen to every single word." His gaze landed back to Juliet. "This song is called All In by One Republic"_

**_Six on the second hand  
'Till New Year's resolutions  
There's just no question what this man should do  
Take all the time lost,  
All the days that I cost  
Take what I took and give it back to you_**

**_All this time we were waiting for each other_**  
**_All this time I was waiting for you_**  
**_We got all these words,  
Can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you_**_ [Points at the crowd (Juliet)]_

_This time, Shawn didn't bother looking at the crowd to divert the attention between him and Juliet. He just looked at her with sincere eyes as he sang the verse._

**_I don't know what day it is,  
I had to check the paper  
I don't know the city but it isn't home  
You say I'm lucky to love something that loves me  
But I don't as I could be wherever I roam _**

_Everyone who knows Shawn, knows that he runs. Runs from commitment, from love, from anything, but Juliet had changed his whole world. And he liked it. It made him stay in Santa Barbara, his home. At first, he thought it was because he was doing something he loves with the people he loved, but as the years went by, it quickly went from Psych, crime-fighting, Gus, and his father to **Juliet**. And before he knew it, he was standing right here on the stage, pouring his heart out as he sang all these songs. He was showing everybody his real singing voice, because he was in love. He never showed anyone but Gus and his father anything that was remotely real about him, but he did tonight and it was** all** for her._

**_Hear me say,  
All this time we were waiting for each other  
All this time I was waiting for you  
We got all these words,  
Can't waste them on another  
So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you,  
Yeah_**

**_Ohhh~, running back to you_**  
**_Ohhh~, running back to you_**  
**_Yeah~_**

**_(Instrumental)_**

**_Oh, I would travel so far_**  
**_I would travel so far_**  
**_To get back where you are_**

**_All this time we were waiting for each other_**  
**_All this time I was waiting for you_**  
**_Got all this love,  
Can't waste it on another (Waste it on another)  
So I'm straight in a straight line running back to you  
Straight in a straight line running back to you,  
Straight in a straight line running back to you,  
Yeah,  
Straight in a straight line running back to you_**

_Juliet looked at him with a dumbfounded expression as he sang the last part of the song. Then she realized that they really **were waiting for each other**. She smiled at the realization and made up her mind on the status of their relationship. He was going to **be** the one, he **always** was._

* * *

Reviews are always welcome. _*hint hint*_

A/N: I'll have a couple more chapters up before the new episode of PSYCH! :D

Today's episode is an Andy Berman episode, so they have to get back together, right? Right?


	9. What About Now

**Hey guys, I'm back with yet another chapter of ****Mending****. :D**

**Enjoy~**

**A/N: Once again, I have written several chapters today, so check 'em out before reading this one. :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters.**

* * *

_"We're almost up to the final song. What's the next song you're gonna sing Shawn?" Buzz asked him._

_"The next song is an oldie, but a goodie. It's called "What About Now" by Daughtry." Shawn informed him. _

_"That song is really good." Buzz responded._

_"Yes, it is and I'm singing this to one special person along with all the other songs I'd been singing today." _

_"Oooooooh." The crowd said in unison._

_"And may I ask who that is?" _

_"You'll find out in the next song." Shawn gave Buzz his signature smirk as he asked if the band was ready. The drummer nodded and Shawn gave the signal to start._

_**Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading  
From all the things that we are,  
But are not saying  
Can we see beyond the stars,  
And make it to the dawn?**_

_**Change the colors of the sky**_  
_**And open up to**_  
_**The ways you made me feel alive,**_  
_**The ways I loved you**_  
_**For all the things that never died,**_  
_**To make it through the night,**_  
_**Love will find you**_

_**What about now?**_  
_**What about today?**_  
_**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**_  
_**What if our love never went away?**_  
_**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_  
_**Baby, before it's too late,**_  
_**What about now?**_

_**The sun is breaking in your eyes**_  
_**To start a new day**_  
_**This broken heart can still survive**_  
_**With a touch of your grace**_  
_**Shadows fade into the light**_  
_**I am by your side,**_  
_**Where love will find you**_

_**What about now?**_  
_**What about today?**_  
_**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**_  
_**What if our love, it never went away?**_  
_**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_  
_**Baby, before it's too late,**_  
_**What about now?**_

_**Now that we're here,**_  
_**Now that we've come this far,**_  
_**Just hold on**_  
_**There is nothing to fear,**_  
_**For I am right beside you**_  
_**For all my life,**_  
_**I am yours**_

_**What about now?**_  
_**What about today?**_  
_**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**_  
_**What if our love never went away?**_  
_**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_

_**What about now?**_  
_**What about today?**_  
_**What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?**_  
_**What if our love never went away?**_  
_**What if it's lost behind words we could never find?**_  
_**Baby, before it's too late,**_  
_**Baby, before it's too late,**_  
_**Baby, before it's too late,**_  
_**What about now?**_

_"What about now?" Juliet thought as she listened to the song. This song captured the way they feel for each other since the very beginning so, "What about now?" _

_What really would happen if their love was lost behind the words that they could never seem to say? Juliet thought over every little possible scenario between them. She'd never wanted a fling or a relationship that would only last a couple of months. She always wanted a long-term relationship. "Could Shawn give her that?" She asked herself. _

_He was immature and had a big ego, things that Juliet never wanted in a man._

**_Man._**

_Was Shawn a man? She'd always considered him as a boy rather than a man, but Shawn **was** a boy she had fallen in love with. _

_Reminiscing on the moments they'd shared together, she realized that Shawn was a man - in his own way, of course. Shawn had always cared for her in tiny ways that gave her stomach butterflies, he'd always put the people he cared for first and never once thought about himself - even Carlton, and he'd always take a case personal and never give up on finding the criminal. These were the qualities that made Shawn a man, or were there more? _

_She made a promise to herself at that moment._

_She would find out **all** of the qualities of Shawn, whether it was immaturity, his maturity, his secrets, the wall he'd built around him, and everything about him, down to the tiniest detail._

* * *

Reviews are always welcome. :D


	10. Check Yes, Juliet

**Hey guys! I just want to thank you guys for following my story and all the lovely reviews. :D This just registered to me as a end of fanfic speech, but don't fret because this story is long from over. :)**

**Enjoy~ **

**P.S: To Mrs. Levon-Tostig, nice guess, but it isn't Hey, Juliet! Something very, very, very similar though. I thought that that was overused in Psych fanfics and I don't know how the song I'm gonna be using wasn't used as much... **

**P.P.S: OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG! Last Night's Episode! From the very first scene, I was soooooo giddy! Shawn & Juliet got back together! Well sorta... At first I was like, "Oooh, a bed scene. We haven't had one since Shawn and Abigail." and then I was like, "What's going to happen? OMFG! It's Shawn! YAYAYAYAYAY!" LOL, sorry for my giddiness. :D I wonder if that's actually how they sleep together in real life...**

**I apologize in advance for my giddiness. Look out for an upcoming fanfic based on that episode. :]**

**P.P.P.S: That [above] written a last week. Just to let you all know**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych nor any of the characters or the song lyrics.**

* * *

_"So will you tell us who the lucky girl is now? I kinda have an idea of who it is..." Buzz asked anxiously while Juliet squirmed uncomfortably in her chair._

_"All of you, take a moment to think about who it is and let's see if you guessed right!" Shawn said in his best TV host voice._

_At SBPD's table, most of the officers, Gus, Henry, Chief Vick, and even Carlton all glanced at Juliet before pondering this with different expressions on their faces. _

_Gus and Henry had expressions of pure joy, relief, excitement, and looks that read "Finally" and "It's about time!" Chief Vick had worn worry as well as happiness on her face for the couple. Meanwhile Carlton had complete and utter terror on his face. _

_'Oh, man. This is going to be hard to deal with.' Carlton thought to himself._

_"You guys ready?" Shawn asked the band behind him. _

_The drummer nodded in reply._

_"I hope you guys enjoy this one, please feel free to join." Shawn gave the crowd a smirk before signaling the "start" signal._

**_(Intro)_**

**_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me?  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet  
Kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_**

_As soon as Juliet heard her name, people who knew her looked at her with either awe, jealousy, or happiness. Carlton, on the other hand, looked like he was about to vomit or explode._

_**Lace up your shoes**_  
_**Ayo Ayo~**_  
_**Here's how we do** [He started jumping up and down the stage as his hands motioned for the crowd to join in.]_  
_**Run baby run**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_  
_**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)**_  
_**Don't sell your heart,  
**_**_Don't say we're not meant to be  
_****_Run baby run,  
_****_Forever we'll be,  
_****_You and Me_**

_He pointed at her then back at him while he looked her in the eyes to let the whole crowd know that she was his and only his._

**_Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing, wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:  
3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks,  
__Don't let them change your mind_**

**___Lace up your shoes  
Ayo Ayo~  
Here's how we do  
Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance (give them the chance)  
Don't sell your heart,  
__Don't say we're not meant to be  
__Run baby run, forever we'll be,  
__You and Me _**___[Points at her then back at himself]_

_**We're flying through the night**_  
_**We're flying through the night**_  
_**Way up high**_  
_**The view from here is getting better with you by my side**_

_**(Instrumental)**_

_Using the time he had to play out the instrumental, he walked down the stage towards SBPD's table. He offered her a hand, awaiting his "yes." Juliet nervously looked around as blood rushed to her cheeks. She shyly looked down and took his hand as the crowd roared in applause._

_**Run baby run**_  
_**Don't ever look back**_  
_**They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance**_  
_**Don't sell your heart,**_

_He continued to sing the rest of the song as he led her up to the stage where he sat her down on a chair._

**_Don't say we're not meant to be  
__Run baby run,  
__Forever will be_**

**_Run baby run,  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart,  
__Don't say we're not meant to be  
__Run baby run,  
__Forever will be,  
__You and Me,  
__You and Me,  
__You and Me_**

_As he finished the song, his heart pounded as he turned to look at Juliet's eyes. Her blue eyes stared at him curiously while trying to figure out his next move. _

_He took her hands in his as he lifted his free hand that was holding the mic up to his lips. _

_"So," He started off as mind grew hopeful of her response. "Will you check yes, Juliet?" _

_'Nice play on words' Juliet thought as a smile danced upon her lips. _

_She nodded as he took her in his arms. He wrapped his strong arms around her as the crowd cheered for the long awaited couple.__  
_


	11. Listening

**So, hey guys! I know I haven't updated for a while and I'm sorry. I just have a lot on my mind. I'm getting the results of my high school transfer tomorrow, I have finals coming up, and in addition to the two regents I have to take, I decided to take Global and English regents just so I don't have to take it in my Junior year. Although I'm a freshman, I've already began to think about my future and college and all that(I over-think things too much). So my mind has a lot to process right now. I was bored and wanted to finish this story, so I don't have another discontinued fic on my list of flaws or whatnot. But I assure you, during the summer, you have a lot of fics to be expecting from me. So without further ado,**

**Enjoy~**

**P.S: In case you didn't know, italics either represent flashbacks, past events, or thoughts. It's pretty easy to know which one is which.**

**P.P.S: Don't you guys think that the season finale didn't have the greatest cliffhanger? The greatest one would probably be Season 3, 4, or 5. Anyways, can't wait till "Psych: The Musical!" Who else is as excited as I am?!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters on the show. They belong to Steve Franks and USA network as well as NBC Universal... :D**

* * *

She smiled at that flashback, her thumb still running over the glass of the picture frame. A silent tear dropped down onto the glass as the flashback ended.

_Oh, how she missed those days._

The sound of the lack of running water from the bathroom shook her out of her thoughts. She placed the picture back at it's rightful place before breathing a longing sigh.

As she stood up to go deliver Shawn's clothes to the bathroom, he'd just stepped out. We wore just a cotton towel around his waist as he used his left hand to hold it secure. His right hand held a smaller towel to dry his hair. His head was leaned sideways just a little as he walked towards Juliet. He flashed her a little smile and continued walking toward her.

"Hey." He greeted as little droplets of water landed against her skin.

"Hey." She responded back, but soon getting lost in him.

Shawn wasn't the most built guy, certainly not the most muscular guy, but he was fit. He had muscles that were well-defined, his calves were somewhat toned, and his abs were, well, there. His abs were well toned enough to see the outline of his four pack. She still couldn't wrap her mind around that fact that all he ate was junk food, never exercised for more than 30 minutes, and hardly ever ran, yet he had a good looking body. _Those work out bricks did him good._

"Can you pass me my shirt?" His voice shook her out of her thoughts. It took a couple of seconds for his request to register into her mind.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Here."

He secured the towel on his waist and let go of both towels as he swiftly put his tank top on. Just as Juliet wandered over to her makeup desk and slid out the chair. Only when Juliet wasn't looking, he dropped the towel from his waist and quickly put on his ninja turtle boxers.

"Sit." She demanded as she patted the top rail of the chair.

"What?" He asked, clearly confused.

"You've always been bad with drying your hair. Sit." She demanded once again.

He slowly complied to her demand and sat down on the chair.

Juliet reached over him to the blow dryer on the desk and turned it on. It was one of those quiet ones, so to fill the silence, she began to talk as her hands roamed through his luscious hair.

"I still can't believe that you only exerciser with your work out bricks 30 minutes a day and you have that body of yours."

He smirked as he replied casually, "There's other forms of exercises, Jules. You should know that."

She smacked his head lightly.

"Not the head, Jules!" He whined.

She just giggled and continued on with her task.

* * *

"You know, if this is your way of punishing me, I kinda like it."

Juliet looked at him in confusion.

"You're not letting me go outside like this are you?"

Finally realizing what he meant, she replied, "It's still pouring rain outside, Shawn."

"Just give me an umbrella. I'll be fine." Looking down at his attire, he added, "On second thought, give me more clothes and an umbrella. Then, I'll be fine."

"Just sleep here tonight, I'm not letting you freeze to death and be held responsible because you decided to be stupid." She walked over to her bed and plopped on top of it. She positioned herself in a half lying, half sitting position as she leaned against the headboard.

She reached over to her nightstand and picked out a book from the top drawer.

"The Great Gatsby? Seriously?" Shawn asked as he walked over to the closet.

"What? It's a classic!"

"I know. I read it when I was in 5th grade." He squatted in front of the open closet as he tried to find a pair of sweats with pockets.

"What?!" She asked in shock. "5th grade?!"

Shawn merely nodded in response. When he didn't say anything else, she closed the book, using her finger as a book mark, and sat up. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for a pair of sweats that have pockets."

"Shawn, all your sweats have pockets."

"I know, but I can't find one." After a few seconds of furious digging he jumped up holding the desired piece of clothing, "I got it!" He slipped it on as Juliet just gave an exasperated shake of her head.

She leaned back on the headboard, opened the book, and began to read where she had left off yesterday.

"Are the extra blankets and pillows in the first floor closet?" He asked.

Without looking up from her book, she replied with a mere shake of her head.

Once he'd finished his task of preparing his sleeping arrangements on the couch, he returned to what used to be _their_ bedroom.

Looking at the page number for a quick second, he quoted abruptly, "I began to like New York, the racy, adventurous feel of it at night, and the satisfaction that the constant flicker of men and women and machines gives to the restless eye."

Juliet looked up from her book in confusion as he continued quoting the book, "I liked to walk up Fifth Avenue and pick out romantic women from the crowd and imagine that in a few minutes I was going t o enter into their lives, and no one would ever know or disapprove. Sometimes, in my mind, I followed them to their apartments on the corners of hidden streets, and they turned and smiled back at me before they faded through a door into warm darkness."

She started looking back down at her book, when she realized that he was quoting the book word for word.

"How'd you do that?!"

"At the enchanted metropolitan twilight I felt a haunting loneliness sometimes, and felt it in others-poor young clerks who loitered in front of windows waiting until it was time for a solitary restaurant dinner-young clerks in the dusk, wasting the most poignant moments of night and life." He said as he quoted the rest of the paragraph.

She flipped to a random page in the book and demanded, "Page 12 of Chapter 6, last sentence of the first paragraph." She said as she made it harder for him.

All he did was close his eyes, put his hand up to his head and his mind started to go through the book instantaneously. "She saw something awful in the very simplicity she failed to understand." He quoted and gave her a smile.

"How'd you do that?!" She asked once again.

He placed his finger to his head and said, "It's all up in here."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly interrupted her, "You never gave me a chance to explain."

For a few minutes she was quiet, not knowing the correct string of words to say.

"Then explain," she said quietly as she bookmarked her book and set it aside; listening intently.

* * *

A/N: I've never read "The Great Gastby" nor watched the movie that just came out, but the plot seemed very interesting. The online version of the book that I used for this chapter could be found at: publicbookshelf fiction/great-gatsby/


	12. The End

**Hey guys! I know I haven't been updating in awhile, but life has been so hectic. I just got the results of my high school transfer (I got accepted! BTW: NYC's high school choices and all that are really complicated so.. yea.), been worrying about finals and regents. (Which I passed for Living Env. and failed for Geometry. SMH - I is a disgrace of an asian. But W/E. I could've passed, but my teacher can't teach to save her life and then she goes on and has the balls to ask why I didn't pass.. O.o) It's summer break here, so I'll be updating more frequently, if everything goes the way I want it too and if I can get up on my lazy ass and do it... I've kinda been obsessing over Harry Potter lately and re-watched all the movies and now trying to buy all the books on Ebay. So there's my excuse. :D**

**Anyways, Enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or any of the characters, and neither do I own Psych: The Musical!, but I'm excited to see it in December! :D**

* * *

Shawn cautiously approached her as she motioned to sit on the bed next to her; where he used to sleep.

"Okay." He responded. He sat down and held her hands in his as he looked straight towards her. "When I was little, my father started teaching me how to observe and how to be the greatest detective there ever was. That led to my photographic/eidetic memory. And I liked it at first; it was fun. But, as time went on, he kept pushing and pushing and pushing and I couldn't take it anymore. I grew to resent my father and started rebelling and ultimately running away."

Juliet nodded as if you tell him that she was still with him.

"And then I came back to Santa Barbara. I never could hold down a job, so putting my skills to some good use, I sent tips to the SBPD by watching the news. And once the tips were right - which were always - I got the money."

"Smart."

He gave a slight chuckle.

"Then one day, I gave this tip in. So, I went to the SBPD to collect my reward and Lassie comes up to me and drags me into interrogation. His then partner and himself accused me of being in on the robberies that were happening because the only way I could've gave in that tip is if I was a part of it. And without a valid reason, he would throw me in jail. So, using my skill, I observed that his partner and him were sleeping together and lots of other stuff and said I was PSYCHIC."

"Why didn't you just tell them you were a keen observer?"

"Then he would've given me bullshit and I would've been stuck there forever. Plus, I wouldn't have been where I am today."

"So, that's how you became known as a psychic?"

He nodded in response.

"I know I should've never lied to you, but during the wedding when I told you that falling in love with you was never part of the plan, I meant what I said." He shifted himself to face his whole body towards her. "I thought that it was Gus or my father or even doing what I love that made me stick around for a while and it was. But then, I started to fall in love with you without knowing and next thing I know, it's YOU that's making me wanna stay here and not Gus or my father or doing what I love. I never wanted you to be hurt in the process and I wanted to tell you earlier, but I couldn't."

Juliet listened intently and was now on the verge of tears. _Oh, what this man could do with words._

"When Declan came," He spat out, "I was going to tell you, but he beat me to the punch like every other time and snatched you from my grasp. Next thing you know, your going on a trip to the Amalfi Coast and I need to do something about it and I give you this speech and you kiss me and everything's okay and then Declan comes down the stairs and reminds me that none of this is actually real. I can't kiss you back whenever I want, I can't be with you, and I can't be yours because you're Declan's. Then, I see you Vancouver and everything seems perfect and things crumble in front of my eyes and I try to fix it and I can't. And then, I see you on the bridge and you just look beautiful."

He lets out a sigh of content before continuing, "And before you know it, we're kissing and everything seems so right and perfect and it is because I have you. And then we're here."

He looks down, waiting for her response.

All of a sudden, her lips crash onto his and everything seems perfect again. He's kissing her back and they're both on their knees now. Her hands are snaking around his neck while his hands slide under her shirt, using every bit of moment he has left to touch her bare back before she pulls apart; all the while pulling her closer to him in a protective embrace.

But something's off. He feels something in his pant pocket and realizes that there is something that has to be done.

He pulls apart reluctantly and she gives him a confused look.

Juliet thinks he wants this, just as much as her and feels stupid for thinking so.

Seeing this, Shawn smiles at her and gives her a peck on the lips before taking the desired object out of his pocket.

He gets off the bed and bends down on one knee on the floor and looks straight up to her. Juliet's hand flies up to her mouth in shock and she's on the verge of tears.

He clears his throat and starts to speak, "I just want to say, before everything else, I planned this differently in my head."

She smiles and he hears his favorite sound - her laugh.

"I've been carrying this ring in my pocket for like a million, gazillion years, well actually since our vacation, and this - you and me and the whole breakup thing reminded me that I never want to lose you. Even in the short amount of time, I was depressed, because without you, I'm not happy. Not genuinely anyway. When I was walking to your house in the rain, I kept obsessively replaying the wedding in my head and what would've happened if I never gave you my jacket. The only thing that registered to me was our talks about marriage and us getting married and I think I'm ready. I love you and I don't think I can live without you again." He opens the ring box to reveal a beautiful crystal white cut diamond with tiny blue sapphires on either side laid on top of a sparkling silver band. "So, Juliet Lynn O'Hara, will do me the greatest honor and make me the luckiest man alive by marrying me?"

She just stared at the ring, speechless. Shawn waited anxiously and broke the silence by saying, "This was my grandmother's ring originally, but I added the sapphires because it reminded me of your eyes."

And with that she kissed him.

When she pulled back, her hands held his face as she said to him, "Yes. Yes! Of course, you big dummy." And she kissed him again.

Tears were falling freely now as he took the ring off of the box and slipped it onto her ring finger. He looked at it and said, "Perfect."

He looked back at her and added, "Like you."

* * *

**A/N: I originally wanted to make this longer, but seeing as though I'm too lazy to continue a multi-chapter fic, I'll end it here. Hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
